efffandomcom-20200213-history
Ventris
In-game Name: xVenTriSx Real Name: Heather Forum Name: Ventris Age: Gender: Female Xfire: MSN: E-mail: Location: England, UK Side: Jedi Achievements Skins Ranks Adept, on 27/10/2011 she was accepted by Blaze Jedi Padawan, on 27/10/2011 she was promoted by ShadzY Jedi Knight, on 27/11/2011 she was promoted by Darth Yuri Jedi Guardian, on 03/02/2012 she was promoted by ShadzY Jedi Ace, on 03/02/2012 she was promoted by KrisSilent Jedi Lord, on 23/08/2012 she was promoted by ShadzY On 04/09/2012 she passed away, harmed in car accident. Rest in peace... Joining Community Messages She graced us with her presence for the first time as a clan member in October 2011, and since then whoever she spoke to, whoever she played with, whoever she helped and whoever she fought, will always remember her kindness, her love and her never-ending determination that in her own way to try and make it a better place here!! As ex-JGM I can say she certainly helped me out with things I needed done, she became a mother to the Jedi very quickly, then eventually a motherly figure to us all and for all of these things and so much more I can say, for which we all agree --> Our White Lady, Jedi Mother Not a spirit like hers, not a person will come, her mind/image forever in our minds are set R.I.P Heather, for Mamaventris we will not ever FORGET!!!! ~ ShadzY I will never forget you. You were amazing person who always made me laugh and im sure im not the only one who will say that.Heaven got a new angel.I will miss you so much,our White Lady! Rest in peace Mama! ~ Andri Ventris, you were cheerful and respectful member. I remember your willings to become the greatest jedi, and the best fighter. You had the true, positive spirit. Hope you are happy in your new, heaven home. ~ MoD Heather was someone, I really liked to talk to, always cheering, helping, spreading smiles all around her. She was a trully great person that will never be forgotten..... May you rest in peace great friend.... I'll always remeber you. I'll miss you Ventris :'( ~ Ferocious I met Ventris several times at server.. She was great person, the most friendly member. I will never forgot her! R.I.P Mama! ~ Mako ventris was a close freind of mine,my master and teacher,my guide here on EFF,she was a great person and i am terribly sry. R.IP mama ~ Cookieman What can i say? Was she a good member? Was she a nice person? Was she a care mother? Was she a living proof of happyness? Was she amazing? Why ask all that when we know the answer. She was one of the most wisest persons i met on server , and i will never forget her. Its curious to see how such bonds are formed in such a gaming group , but we proove today that we are even more then that. We proove today that we are a true family. Ventris Aka Mamma ventris , i will never forget you and this is a not a farewell , this is a ill see you again ~ Fluffy Mama, Heather, you were always a familiar and friendly face, God was cruel by taken it away so fast from us, you should have been here for much longer! We will miss you mama, with all our hearts. You were a mother of 3 children, the husband of Mark, and a mother of EFF. It is unfair that you must leave this all behind, you were the last person that deserved this! Rest In Peace, Mama! With great sadness ~ sreigoR She was a bright symbol of what jedis are, fair minded who spread peace and care while she was tough and strong for those she protected. At first when seeing her applying it was somewhat funny that a mother of three with a lot of work has time to play our game .... yes and thats the part when it becomes more than a game....a community within the tide of life. Your loss is a great one our Mama but let several dozen of us honor your memory. Thank you for everything you've done for us Whitelady and Mother of the jedi, of EFF. They say no one lives for ever, we all pass away in time....now that theory is proven wrong for she has become an eternal memory for all of us. Rest in peace dear, our prayer goes with you to wherever you wander. ~ Blaze Her positive personality and the mother way of caring for us all will be missed and remembered. May her soul rest in peace and wander her new heaven home free. You will be missed MamaVentris! I want to wish strength to her husband and children, EFF mourns with you. ~Sk1walker Character Ventris... was a young adventurer a number of years ago. She set off into the outer rim of the galaxy seeking secrets and ancient lore. After 15 stardand months, she found the buried remains of a culture she did not recognise. Old beyond imagination, Older than the republic, older than the Jedi order it seemed, an older still as time itself. while exploring the ruins of the wrecked city beneath the surface of an unchartered planet, beyond the outer rim.... Ventris discovered a tablet, the primitive dialect used was easy to translate, or so she figured. It gave co-ordinates on the planet surface, to a temple, a temple of great treasure. She traveled for days seeking this temple, greed driving her, hunger consuming her and some strange desire, almost alien in nature, forcing its way in to her mind.... The voices spoke to her, calling her, forcing its will upon her... The voices speaking to her, turned her thoughts to bitterness, fear of dying before finding the temple consumed her every thought. finally Ventris found that which she had been seeking. An almighty structure, archaic in design carved from great chunks of pure black obsidian stone, crystaline in nature, opressive in its size. Upon closer inspection, tiny filligreed inscriptions perforated the obsidian surface, runes unfamiliar to Ventris. Her efforts were rewarded, as there was a small abundance of wildlife in the area and a fresh water stream flowed nearby. After gorging herself on meat and having had well deserved rest, she set about finding the entrance to the behemoth before her. The Doors to the temple were just as decorated in filligreed and runes, if not much more elaborate in their writing. Trying to push the doors, an giving no leeway, she trind searching for some device that might gain her access, to which she found nestled in a small arched coving. The design was simple, a puzzle with several dials... her interpretation paid off, an soon the ornate doors began to swing open, the sound of stone grinding on stone resonating like thunder to her ears. local wildlife an birds scurrying or fleeing in multiple directions from the temple. The voices speaking to Ventris, continued their chant, spuring her on deeper into the dark abyss before her eyes. She could not see where she was going, nor was she even aware she was walking, each step, calculated, precise and not entirely of her own choosing. It was almost as if she was possessed, her body taken over by some Alien inteligence, unknown if the intent was malicious. Before long, Ventris found herself in the Ante-Chamber of the great temple, an stooped before her were two rows of statues, characatures of almost human stature, imense in size and decor. Bright gold and silver, beutifully crafted jewelry adorned every limb, neck and head crest. An yet, each stature, while carved from the same black obsidian as the temple itself, each were as different as the next. Each had a number of lines of text written below their feet and each were a carving, in their own right, of a warrior long since passed from existance. The voices grew louder, more focused, greater in number and far more malign. Ventris found herself being drawn if not pushed towards the centre of the ante-chamber, to something which dominated the great room, dwarfing even the statues themselves, before a great Monolith. The monolith itself was retangular in design, peaked at the tip in a pyramidcal shape. Yet while it too was carved from the same crystaline stone, an while even more elaborately perforated with filligreed writing and runes of unknown origin, the monolith itself was not entirely obsidian after closer inspection. Ventris took note of the low thrum, the pulsating light blue hues and the coruscating flickers of lightning energy displacements, emanating around its edges. It was here: here where the voices in her head grew to scale where she felt close to passing out cold, here where the voices changed from an opera carefully planned and laid out before her, an changed into a charcophany of chaos and madness. The greed which had started the journy, the fear driving her, leading her: here "IT" consumed her. All hatred, all passion, fears and suffering, obliterated her soul. Power coursed through her, invigorating her. An thus it was, had she been identified in the republic sooner, she would have been incorperated into the jedi order from birth. but fate it would seem, has a funny sense of irony to it. A great Dark Lord of the Sith, long since deceased, had found a path to imortality from beyond the grave, Darth Legionarius. Reborn by possession, the female lord, Ventris Legionarius emerged from the temple full of bitter hatred and a lust to restart her conquest of the galaxy, taking the only vessel on the planet and relished in coming of her reign over the jedi (or their ancestors), whom imprisoned her all those millenia ago. The Jedi curse binding her to the Temple tomb through ancient force powers, broken by the willingness of a pure soul, immedeately began its work on the temple if the sole occupant should ever escape. Arcs of lightning began to race along the length an breadth of the massive structure. before long the Temple was shrinking, destabilizing and collapsing in on itself. In a bright haze of light, followed by a suffocating dark swelling and a sound not unlike a sonic boom, blanket blitzed the area surrounding the temple. extinguishing everything within range, as though nothing there had ever came to being. The only trace or hint of the temple ever existing, was a deep crater in the planets surface. ---- to be continued (updated 29/10/11) Category:Members Category:Jedi